my beloved brother
by xyukix
Summary: just read...contains devilcest vergilxdante later so...don't like don't read...! comments would be awesome
1. Chapter 1

„…does it have to end like that brother?", Vergil whispered, his sword still stabbing the stomach of his younger brother.

„Ugh…if you wouldn't be this fucking obsessed with wanting power it wouldn't! Argh!" , when Dante said this his twin moved the Katana to make his brother suffer more.

„Unfortunately not everybody can be like you Dante…while mother always treated you like a little prince and you more and more became so much more human, I had to take care of myself…I always had to take care of myself Dante."

„That's not true Vergil…and you know that! Don't you remember…when we were children how we played with mom…how she looked at us…she loved us both the same…an then in the evenings when she brought us to bed…ugh…and told us stories and sung lullabies to us till we fell asleep? Have you forgotten all this? We were inseparable Verge…I was your little brother…the weaker one and the smaller one…the naive one…I've always looked up to you…you remember when some kids wanted to beat me up? …you ah…you protected me and beat THEM up…I was so proud Verge, and…we were children brother…humans!"

„Shut up already!", Vergil's voice low and rough like always.

"How I already said…I'm not like you Dante…I am more than this…I've become so much more than this pathetic humans…more than you brother…I don't remember anything of all these things…because I don't want to remember, 'cause I was weak by then!"

„And now you aren't?", Dante hissed, but regretted his statement after it was spoken out.

„What is it Dante? You still want to feel my blade stabbing you stomach? Should I defeat you again? You want to look into death's eye a.g.a.i.n? "

„No…! ", Dante whispered.

„Where's the –i'm gonna kick ya ass- Dante? What makes you become so quiet Brother? You always were so wirry but now…! ", Vergil grinned and agonizing slow, painful for his twin,

pulled Yamato out of his abdomen.

There he laid on the floor, coughing and crooking in pain and you nearly could see human emotions in Vergil's face…remorse and compassion

.

He fought with all his might against the want to bow down to his brother, help him standing up and ask if he would be ok…

„Coward…", Dante said bitterly.

„I thought you soo wanted to kill me and all and now you could but you don't do it?"

„No…I don't…it wouldn't be fun…it would be too easy. ", Vergil replied, turned around, brought his hair back into its previous style and walked away.

„Shit…", Dante thought and tried to hold back his tears which tried to escape his ice blue eyes, but stopped trying soon, it rained and nobody could see him though.

„…I c-can't move damnit…he was right… he whispered to himself and tried to ignore the pain coming from his still blooding wound.

„Idiot…", Vergil thought.

„What a bloody Idiot…why isn't he standing up…why isn't he healing…what should I do? Shit!...he's going to die because of lack of blood…I gotta go back…I…shit no! How does that look…like I'm a loser…damn what the fuck am I supposed to do…!"

A huge puddle of blood had formed around Dante's body and his only thought was „why the hell aren't I healing like I usually do?" when he suddenly heard the scream of his

brother :"DANTE!"

„Is this Vergil? This can't be…"

„Damn you little Bastard answer damnit!!"

But everything Dante could bring out was a painful cry.

„There it goes…b-but why aren't you healing…? ", Vergil tried to sound as cold as he always did but he didn't do as well as he wanted to.  
„I-I...ah…I don't…know! "

„Listen!…what happens in here stays in here understood! There's a room in the Temen-Ni-Gru where I can bring you to I mean…I-I can't let you lie here and die can I ?!"

„Why…ugh…why are you doi…"

„I have no idea Dante and now just shut up already!"

Vergil lifted his baby brother, so carefully it didn't seem like it really was Vergil doing that not even Dante had expected that Vergil would be this gently.

„Does it ache very badly?", Dante heard the question of his brother before he slowly passed out into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dante awaked he nearly was completely naked, the only thing he was wearing were his pants, his older twin must have removed his coat and his boots…

When Dante awaked he nearly was completely naked, the only thing he was wearing were his pants, his older twin must have removed his coat and his boots…

His twin, his beloved brother, his playmate from old times which seemed like the other one wouldn't remember them anymore but he even more.

Dante sighed, tried to stand up what he figured out as a bad idea.  
„Shit…!", he hissed in pain he just wouldn't heal.  
Actually nothing but a faded scar would be seen on his body but it was the complete contrary still bleeding and aching. He heard how the door opened and his brother Vergil went in, his faceexpression still as cold as always, even when he saw how Dante unsuccessfully tried to get up, he knew that his older twin had learned how to hide his emotions under this glance, just to seem more demonic than…

„You still didn't heal?", Vergil said calmly

„Seems so huh?"  
The older one smiled a bit ashamed, the most untypical thing for him to do.  
„Dante I…it…we have to clean your wound and…I am sorry…!"  
„Was argh…was this an apology something like that Verge?", the younger one grinned.  
„Yes, dumbass what else?"  
„Haha, that's Vergil…!", Dante thought and smiled a bit.  
„What the fuck are you grinning about?!...come, I'm gonna help you cleaning your wound and as soon as it is healed you are outta here understood…!?"  
„Sure…dear brother!", Dante responsed.  
„He still has this complacent, provocating smile he had when we were kids…!", Vergil thought and helped his brother into the bathroom.

Dante whistled recognizingly.  
„Not bad brother!"  
„Shut up.", his twin warned calmly and quietly let the water run into the big bathtub.  
„Thanks…Brother-heart!"


End file.
